disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ronno
"Name's Ronno and, these are the boys: Stab and Jab". -Ronno tegen Bambi en Feline'' '' 'Ronno '''is een van de twee schurken (De andere is de ''De Mens of Jager) uit Bambi (1942) en de slechterik uit Bambi 2 (2006) Achtergrond Persoonlijkheid Ronno is niet echt een aardig hert. Als hij ouder is, daagt hij Bambi uit tot een gevecht, vanwege het feit dat hij Bambi haat, en de partner wenst te worden van Feline, dit omdat hij al verliefd op haar was sinds zijn kindertijd. Al maakt Feline hem heel duidelijk, dat ze totaal geen interesse in hem heeft. Vervolgens gaat Bambi het gevecht met hem aan, als Bambi ziet dat Ronno zijn gewei gebruikt om Feline te dwingen naar de kant die hij wilt. Ronno is heel respectloos naar iedereen toe, inclusief zijn eigen moeder, die hij praktisch pest als kalf. Ronno is als kalf een opschepper, een bullebak, leugenaar, manipulatief en een lafaard. Verder heeft Ronno, hoogmoet, met name als zijn gewei begint door te komen en zijn vlekken verdwijnen. Fysieke verschijning Als kalf, had Ronno een donkerbruine vacht, groene ogen, en een oor met een hap uit Als jongvolwassenen, blijft hij hetzelfde behalve dat zijn ogen van groen naar roodbruin veranderen, en dat hij een gewei heeft met drie punten aan Aan de hand van zijn verschijning, kunnen we zeggen dat Ronno, enkele maanden ouder is dan Bambi. In tegenstelling tot Bambi had Ronno, geen vlekken meer en een beginnend gewei terwijl Bambi, nog vlekken heeft, en nog niet over een beginnend gewei beschikt (tot het einde van'' Bambi 2''). In Bambi ''(1942) heeft Ronno drie takken aan zijn gewei als jongvolwassenen, terwijl Bambi slechts twee takken heeft Verschijningen Bambi In de eerste film verschijnt, Ronno aan het eind van de dagdroom van Bambi. Hij verschijnt uit een struik waarin Feline verdwenen is, Bambi die nog steeds aan het dagdromen is, volgt haar snel. Bambi's dagdroom eindigt, met Ronno's verschijning. Ronno heeft geen gesproken lijnen in de film, al zijn Ronno's bedoelingen duidelijk. Hij dwingt Feline onmiddellijk achteruit, met zijn gewei, hij blijft Feline achteruit drijven, totdat Bambi ingrijpt. De twee beginnen te vechten. Aan het begin van hun gevecht is Ronno aan de winnende hand, totdat Bambi er in slaagt om hem over een klif te gooien (Ronno overleefd de val). Het is niet geweten of Ronno de brand overleefde, omdat dit de enige scène is waarin Ronno opduikt Bambi 2 thumb|left|218px|Ronno in Bambi 2In tegenstelling tot de eerste film, heeft Ronno in ''Bambi 2, ''veel meer persoonlijkheid gekregen, en krijgt hij tekst. Als Bambi en zijn vrienden naar de bosmarmot aan het kijken zijn, laat Ronno het diertje schrikken met een luide ''"BOE!", ''hierdoor valt de bosmarmot terug in zijn hol en lacht hij luid, terwijl de andere dieren diep teleurgesteld vertrekken, maar hij houd hen tegen door te zeggen dat hij ''De Mens zag en verteld hen, dat hij De Mens heeft aangevallen met zijn gewei. Het is duidelijk dat, hij het verhaal uit zijn duim zuigt, in een poging respect te krijgen. Feline die weet dat het onmogelijk is voor een kalf, om De Mens aan te vallen, zegt beleeft tegen Ronno dat het onmogelijk is, met een zeker sarcasme in haar stem. Bambi die Ronno's verhaal wel geloofd, vanwege zijn naïviteit, is verwonderd en zegt: "Wow dat is echt ongelooflijk". ''Ronno die denkt dat Bambi hem niet gelooft, zegt tegen Bambi: "Noem je me een leugenaar?".'' Kort hierna daagt Ronno, Bambi uit tot een gevecht. Komt nog thumb|left|335px|Bambi en Ronno's gevecht uit Bambi (1942) De vecht scène van Ronno en Bambi, in het Engels uit ''Bambi ''(1942) Bron *disney.wikia.com/wiki/Ronno *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xs1b5c6n-A Universum Categorie:Bambi 2 Personages Categorie:Herten Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Bambi Personages